Double Identity
by KSkullGurl
Summary: Marlene sick of being one of the guys, fakes her death and returns to her zoo in California. Only to return 2 years later as the leader of an all girl otter fighting force.
1. Change It

Hey, everyone i'm KSkullGurl and I hope you enjoy this story of mine!

_**Chapter 1: Change It**_

Marlene stared at herself in the mirror and thought to herself.

"If you look in the mirror and you don't like what you see, change it" Marlene thought over and over.

"Why not?" Marlene asked herself.

Marlene had been thinking about this for a long time, she could return to her old zoo and be with her old friends. She wanted to leave but she fell in love here that's right she fell for Skipper, she loved him but the day before something had made her change her mind.

_**(FLASHBACK MARLENE P.O.V)**_

"Marlene!" Skipper shouted,_** My heart fluttered was it finally the day...**_

"We need you to judge another burp contest" Skipper asked. _**Oh**_

"What! Why me again?"

"Because your the closet guy we could get" Skipper replied.

"Wait, hold the phone, i'm not a guy i'm a girl,female,miss and stuff along those lines". _**Does he know i'm a girl?**_

Skipper opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.

"I'm sick of being called 'Dude', 'Guy', it gets annoying"_** I stormed off my feelings are blocked by him being a idiot.**_

"Wait, Marlene"

"So you waited 'til now to learn my name?" I shouted inside my habitat.

_**(End of flashback)**_

I had to go home i've waited long enough for him to show his feelings and nothing to show for it. I wrote a short note on a piece of paper. Saying '_If you are reading this you are far too late ,my body is somewhere between here and the Atlantic Ocean, the reason that I commited suicide is because a certain penguin doesn't show emotion. So what's the point of me living? Goodbye world.' _

I left it on my bed hoping someone to find it.I carefully lifted open the grate to get to the sewer and closed it gently.

This was not the time to look back I have to get back to California back to my friends and family.

_**One Day Later...**_

"Marlene!" Skipper shouted.

"Are you in here?" Kowalski's voice echoed.

Private waddled over to the bed to see the 'suicide' note.

"Skippah, Marlene left a note on the bed"

The penguins took the note to Phil and Mason to have it translated.

"It reads '_If you are reading this you are far too late ,my body is somewhere between here and the Atlantic Ocean, the reason that I commited suicide is because a certain penguin doesn't show emotion. So what's the point of me living? Goodbye world.' "_

Kowalski, Private and Rico stared at Skipper.

"What you staring at?" he asked.

"That 'certain penguin' is you, you idiot" Kowalski nudged.

Skipper felt sick, he made her commit suicide?

He looked down and waddled away.

"Skippah, are you okay?" Private asked.

"Uhha" Skipper mumbled.

_**Several days later in Marlene's P.O.V**_

I did it, I made it back to California! Home at last. I stood infront of the huge gates of the aquarium. I slipped through the bars and got to the otter habitat all my friends were there. Rachael, Naya and Stevie all still there.

"MARLENE!" Rachael screamed she ran over and hugged me.

"Marlene, awesome to have you back home!" Stevie hugged.

"GROUP HUG" Naya called out.

We all hugged for about 10 seconds and finally let go.

"How did you get back from New York?" Naya asked.

"Uhh, that's the thing I had to fake my death to be here" Marlene confessed.

"What, so all the animals at your old zoo think your dead?"

"Yeah" Marlene replied.

"Wow, well it's brillant to finally have you home Marlene"

"Yeah, i'm happy to be home too"

Did you enjoy my first chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!

Trust me it isn't over it's only just beginning!


	2. Funeral

_**So sorry for the huge delay! A big thank you to my 3 awesome reviewers, Captain Cynthia,Eppopinkfangirl and 13thSense. Thanks guys this means alot to me! So, anyway please enjoy this all new chapter!**_

_**Chapter 2 : Funeral**_

_**Central Park Zoo**_

Skipper stood in pouring rain. Grieving. He'd only did it once before in his life when Manfreddie and Johnson got killed. But this time it was a little closer to his heart. He felt like his heart was smashed into millions of tiny pieces.

"Er,Skippah are you coming to the funeral?" asked Private.

Skipper immediately came back to reality.

"Oh,yeah sure Private" he said leaving the penguin habitat heading over to Marlene's old habitat.

All the zoo animals were already there, some crying, some just holding it in.

"Wow, why is everything so dead 'round here?" asked Juilen who was by far the happiest there.

"Not funny" someone coughed.

"Attention, please" Mason said standing on a small podium.

"Today, we are all here to honour the life of Marlene,her life gone too early"

"Would anyone like to make a speech?" Mason asked.

Private slowly raised his flipper.

"Come on up Private"

Private stood infront of the 50-something animals.

"Umm,okay,well,Marlene was like a big sister to me. She was like family. Always there for me to talk to, supported me. She was always there with her pleasant presence however she always stood up for what she believed in which made her special. She was one of my best friends and i'm gonna miss her forever..." Private waddled off the podium to a suprised crowd.

"Wow,Private didn't know you had it in you" Skipper said suprised.

"I have my way with speeches"

"Thank you for that speech Private, now may I introduce the special memorial to Marlene" Mason said pulling back a sheet with a plaque with a picture of Marlene.

"May you be happy, Marlene wherever you maybe"

_**California**_

"Guys,where are we going?"Marlene asked blindfolded.

"You'll see" Rachael giggled.

The girls took Marlene into the vet office and sat her on the vet work top.

"Where the heck are we?"Marlene asked still blindfolded.

"Marlene,you're getting a...(_**HOLD FOR DRAMATIC PAUSE**_)"

"MAKEOVER"they all squealed.

"Guys,no I appreciate it but i'm not the type who likes makeovers"

"Trust me Marlene, you'll love it plus we got a professional"

"Introducing..."

"The most stylish meerkat in California, Miss Lucy" the meerkat introduced.

"Lucy,is the style expert of the zoo, so no problems"Rachael said.

Naya patted her on the back "Good Luck" she whispered.

Lucy took Marlene to a Barbie sized salon chair and strapped her in the chair.

"Are the straps neccessary?"Stevie asked.

"Very,I don't want her running off"

"She's pyscho"Stevie whispered.

"Trust me,you are in safe paws"Lucy said getting her numerous make-up products.

_**2 hours later...**_

"Okay,all done"Lucy said untying Marlene from the salon chair.

Lucy handed Marlene a face mirror and Marlene looked at her new self.

Marlene had sandy blonde fur, bright baby blue eyes and long batting eyelashes.

"Wow you look awesome!"Naya complimented.

"Thanks Naya, I love this look Lucy!" Marlene hugged her.

"No, hugging the style queen" she pushed off and walked back to her habitat.

"So,guys I wanna return the favour..."Marlene started.

"How do you feel about self defense fighting?"

_**So did you enjoy? Please review :D **_

_**P.S The next chapter is 2 years later.**_


	3. Memory Lane

_Thank you to all the kind reviewers of the last chapter 13thSense, Captain Cynthia, The Reader, ProncessBubblegum11,sidnydcurry!_

_Here's a few things i'd like to say to the reviewers: _

_13th Sense - Don't worry my OC's have different personalities as you'll find out in this for reviewing!_

_Captain Cynthia- *Drags in big block of cheese* Enjoy your yummy cheese :D Thanks for reviewing!_

_The Reader - I had no further interest in my other story and had lack of reviews, Thanks for reviewing_

_ProncessBubblegum11- yes Marlene is wearing blue contacts and there is gonna be more detail too. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sydnydcurry - Thanks for your awesome review!_

_**Chapter 3: Memory Lane**_

Marlene, Stevie , Naya and Rachael all sat in a small cage in the vet's office.

"LET ME OUT!"Naya screamed karate chopping the bars.

The girls took Marlene's offer on self defense and got pretty good after 2 years.

"LET ME OUT!" Naya replied gnawing at the cage's bars.

"There's no point Naya, we're stuck here" Stevie kicked her foot against the cage.

The door opened and in came Lucy in a cage smaller than theirs.

"PUT ME DOWN!"Lucy shouted at the unaware vet.

The man put the cage down next to the girls' cage and picked up a clipboard.

"Okay, 4 female otters and 1 female meerkat, all in perfect health, okay these little guys ready to transfer" the vet said to himself.

"We're getting transfered?" Lucy shouted.

"No,i'm not leaving,Stevie help me take out this guy"Naya pounded her paws together.

A tall brunette walked through the door.

"Doctor Matthews, the shipping crates are ready for Central Park Zoo" the woman said.

"Thank you, Nurse Yasmin, hope they enjoy the ride, New York's a long way"

Marlene stood as still as a statue.

"Central Park" she muttered.

"What's up with her?" Lucy asked.

"She was in Central Park before she came here but she faked her death to get here"

"Umm,okay" Lucy said confused.

Doctor Matthews took the cages to the shipping crate where they were put inside.

"Now, you girls have a nice sleep"Doctor Matthews said closing the crate.

"No,no way am I sleeping"Marlene said looking out of an air hole.

The crate was taken to an airplane and put in cargo hold.

"Marlene,what's it like at Central Park?"Rachael asked.

"Um,there's 3 lemurs called Juilen,Mort and Maurice,Chimps called Phil and Mason,some other animals um, and 4 penguins called Private,Rico,Kowalski and S-Skipper"

"What,wait,did you say Kowalski, is he geeky, loves science? Stevie asked.

"Yeah,why?"

"Kowalski was my best friend before I moved to Calfornia Zoo"Stevie confessed.

"Wow,you kept that one quiet didn't you Stevie?"

"I thought i'd never see him again, 8 years ago there was me, Kowalski, Doris and another guy called Bobby, we were all best friends, and well over time I fell for Kowalski, but he liked Doris, so I left for California. Apparently Doris, left with some dude and I didn't know what happened to Kowalski and Bobby"

"Hello drama" was all Naya could say.

_**A Few hours later...**_

The plane began to bump on the airport runway.

"We're here!" Rachael annouced looking out the peep hole.

"How are you gonna keep it up they are gonna to recognise you"Naya said to Marlene.

"Guys,just make it up as we go,who knows I might get away with it"

The girl's were took in a big white pick-up truck with Central Park Zoo logo on the side. They managed the very bumpy ride with the crate banging side to side of the truck.

"We're going in the zoo!"Rachael reported from the peep hole.

"Show time"Marlene whispered.

Alice, looking as depressed as ever took the girls to the otter habitat and placed them in the center.

"Forgot,the damn crowbar" Alice mumbled then left the habitat.

"Naya,you still do your special move?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"Naya said gleefully.

Naya immediately punched a gaping hole in the crate heading outside.

"The light, it burns!"Naya complained.

Marlene stepped outside in the sunlight. Her old habitat. Everything was here.

"Wow,this place hasn't changed" Marlene looked around.

_**Penguin HQ**_

"Skippah!" Private ran into HQ.

"What is it Private,Blowhole?DENMARK?" Skipper panicked.

"In Marlene's habitat,GIRLS"

"Undercover mission, men" Skipper announced.

"But Skippah what if they're friendly" Private reasoned.

"FINE,you're going in as bait"

Skipper,Kowalski,Private and Rico left HQ and started making their way to otter habitat.

They slid on their stomachs and watched the girls in the habitat.

_**Skipper's P.O.V**_

"Naya,will you stop breaking the crate wood?" the blonde otter complained.

"But, I love breaking and hurting things,Mar" the brown otter moaned.

"Break more wood and i'll hurt you" Blondie gritted though her teeth.

_Blondie seems familiar. Her tone in her voice seems familiar as if I know her...Too can I know her?_

"Are you two fighting, again?" a tall black otter asked.

"Stevie, keep out of this"

"Why don't you two hug one of my Lunacorn toys, it makes everything feel better,the magic works!"the smallest blonde otter offered.

"Has anyone not told her yet?"the black otter asked.

The other otters both avoided eye contact.

"Told me what?"Little Blondie asked.

"Lunacorns aren't..."the tall,black otter started.

"Shut it, Stevie" the brown otter covered her mouth.

"...currently using magic today" Blondie made up.

_I turned to my team,Kowalski looked like he's seen a ghost, Rico mesmerised in this Naya character and Private is just Private._

"Kowalski?"I clapped my flippers together.

"KOWALSKI"

He immediately snapped to attention.

"Yes,sir"Kowalski stood to attention.

"Rico?"

Rico stopped drooling over Naya.

"I vas buzy" Rico slurred. (I was busy)

"Kowalski,what is up with you?"

"I sorta,kinda know the tallest otter"

"How?"I asked.

"She was one of my best friends and had a HUGE crush on me, it was flattering yet creepy"

"Well,this is gonna a trainwreck...okay let's send in the bait" I pushed Private forward.

_**Private P.O.V**_

"Go on Private" Skipper pushed me foward.

"I'm on it Skippah" I waddled toward the otter habitat and jumped over the fence.

"ATTACK!"Someone shouted then jumped onto my back.

"Got ya now spy!"said a sweet,feminine voice.

"Rachael,get off him"The blonde otter shouted.

I grabbed hold of her and pinned her to the ground.

"Trust me,Miss i'm not a spy"I said helping her up.

"Oh,um sorry...i'm Rachael" the little blonde otter introduced.

"That's okay,i'm Private"

"That's Naya"Rachael pointed at the brown otter.

"Stevie" said the tall black otter.

"And i'm Mar...ie" the taller blonde otter introduced.

"Nice to meet you Marie"

_**Stevie P.O.V**_

I decided to leave the little meet and greet and look around the habitat. Kowalski. Last time I saw him,he was trying to come after me at the airport but I got away before he found me. He was the genius of the group, he had a new crazy invention every week, while I was the rough and tumble person who loved any type of violence, Doris was the gentle, peace keeper and Bobby was the funny one of the group/accident prone.

I climbed outside to habitat without anyone noticing me. Immediately I saw 3 penguins, one flat-headed, one with a mohawk and...Kowalski. Wow. He's just as I remember, the tall,handsome... SNAP OUT OF IT STEVIE! He probably still likes Doris.

Slowly,I crept toward the 3 penguins and spied on them from behind the lampost.

"Kowalski,Rico something stinks" the flat headed penguin said.

"Sorry!"the mohawk penguin apologised.

"Ew" I whispered.

"No, not that there's someone watching us"

The flat-headed penguin looked in my direction. I swiftly hid behind the lampost. The penguins approach the lampost. I dove and rolled away from them only to bump into something.

"Oww" I rubbed my head.

"Are you okay?" a intellectual voice asked. Wait. I recognise that voice.

"Kowalski?" I asked.

"Stevie?"

I can't do this. I sprinted away from Kowalski and jumped into a habitat.

"Hey,Stevie"a voice said.

"Oh,hi Lucy,what are you doing here?"

"This is the meerkat habitat, duh"

Three meerkats then came out of the underground tunnels.

"Hi" one said.

"Hey" said another.

"Yellow" said another popping his head up.

"Stevie, meet my new roomates Jane,X and Quincy"

"Hello"I waved they all ducked their heads back in their tunnels.

"So what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I ran away from the guy, who I used to like"

"Wow,you otter's lives are complicated"

"I just don't know what to do"I said burying my face in my paws.

"Take my advice, show him your stronger"

"How?" I asked.

"Show him, you do give a damn about him or his feelings"

"Maybe, you're right, thanks Lucy"

I leaned forward to hug her.

"No, hugging, I am still the style queen" she smiled.

"See you guys later"

I headed back to the otter habitat and kept as quiet as I could to not to be notice. I got back to the cave and collapsed on my bed.

"Stevie? You in here?"Marlene asked.

I gonna take Lucy's advice i'm gonna be stronger.

"Oh, hey Mar, been busy in here unpacking" I said getting up.

"Okay,I know your lying,you snuck out of the habitat and ran away from Kowalski"

"What do you mean I haven't seen that smart-ass"

"Stevie, is there something wrong, you don't normally act like this"

"Speak for yourself 'Marie'"

I walked out of the cave. REMEMBER CONFIDENCE.

Kowalski and the other two penguins flipped into the habitat.

"Stevie!" Kowalski shouted.

"Who is this guy?" I asked Naya. She shrugged.

"It's me, Kowalski,you were my best friend"

"Oh,no sorry I don't know you" Stevie walked over to the otter cave.

I ran over into the corner. Who am I kidding i'm not confident.

Marlene came into the habitat after her.

"Stevie, what is up with you today?"

"I can't do it Mar, if I go near him i'll cry"

"Stevie, how can't you still like him that much after 8 years?"

"I...well...i'll show you"

I ran over to a small box with a picture of a microphone on it and handed it to Marlene.

"Open it"

Marlene opened up the box and looked at the different sheets.

"Lyric sheets?"

"I had to do something to get all of the feelings out of me so I wrote it all in song" I confessed.

"No wonder all the titles are like this 'Love Story','Crazier','Teenage Dream',seriously Stevie how many do you have?"

"As of today 51" I smiled.

"That's it i'm sending you to rehab for this behaviour, 51 songs?"

"Stevie, we need to start Operation:Get Over It"

_**Later...**_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's official Marlene is trying to ruin my life! Operation: Get Over It?Seriously? I am perfectly fine as it is, sure I have 51 going on 52 songs about Kowalski but that doesn't mean I should get over him should I..._

_Love _

_Stevie x_

_**Did you enjoy the chapter? I promise next chapter is more of Marlene's P.O.V. I just got kinda side-tracked with this part of the storyline.**_


	4. Dream Shredder

Chapter 4: Dream Shredder

Stevie banged the side of wooden crate. All she could hear was the loud buzz of the airplane, preparing for take off. She banged again, trying to get the attention of anyone.

"Anybody here?"

"Is anybody here?" she shouted.

"Stevie, are you in here?" a voice shouted.

"Kowalski" Stevie thought.

"Kowalski, what are you doing here?"

"I came to return this" he slid a book through the crate slot. She instantly recognised it as her diary.

"Oh, um thanks"

"I… I mean Doris, Bobby and I read it" Kowalski confessed.

"Wait, what, you read my own diary?"

"Bobby dared Doris and I to"

"It doesn't mean you should it, you know Bobby's a psychopath "

"But..."

"I don't care, Kowalski, just go"

"No, I'm not letting you go, so easily"

"Fine, if you don't go if I ask you, you're leaving by force"

Stevie pushed the crate forward and Kowalski was knocked out of the plane. He landed on the tarmac runaway, seconds later, the cargo compartment was slammed shut.

Stevie P.O.V

I awoke with a start, from the dream that haunted me the past 8 years of my life. I jumped out of my bed and knocked my foot against a cardboard box with a note on it. I picked up the note and read it.

Dear Stevie,

Your Kowalski problem is pretty severe, seriously Stevie, 51 songs chill out! So, I got you a little something to help you. Hope you find it useful for the first step to recovery.

From

Marlene, Naya and Rachael

I opened the cardboard box to a office paper shredder. They want me to paper shred my songs, 51 songs in 8 years and they're asking me to shred them?

I may as well do it, maybe it is time to move on. I turned on the shredder and inserted the first lyric sheet it was then shredded into skinny strips. That was pretty easy. I inserted 49 more until I ended it up with 1 left. The first one I ever wrote…maybe she would mind if I kept just one. I put it back into the tin and got rid of the paper shredding.

"Hey Stevie, you comin' for the zoo tour?" Rachael shouted from outside.

"Yeah, I'll be right there"

I shoved the shredder box next to my bed and ran outside.

"Open it, come on Kowalski, don't be a nerd for the rest of your life" Bobby moaned.

"And your agreeing to this?" Kowalski asked Doris.

"No, but if I don't Bobby will bug me forever" Doris replied.

"Fine" Kowalski mumbled.

Kowalski carefully opened Stevie's diary to the first page. The day they first met.

Dear Diary,

Transferring, AGAIN! Hopefully I've finally found the right place. This time it's friendlier than the last 3 times. As soon as I got here I was immediately greeted by Doris, on the nice scale she's creepy nice. Later met Bobby, little bit psychotic, his laugh freaks me out. Then finally I met the most normal one here, Kowalski. I have to admit he's really cute. Maybe this place won't be so bad…

Love

Stevie

"Am I really that creepy?" Doris asked.

"Stevie likes Kowalski, Stevie likes Kowalski!" Bobby repeated.

"Are you crazy? She doesn't like me in that way"

"Trust me Kowalski, she likes you, let me prove it" Doris got hold of the diary and turned to the last entry and read it.

"Ha! I'm right, she likes you" Doris smiled.

"Give me that" Kowalski took it back of Doris.

Dear Diary,

Last day here. Gosh, I'm gonna miss everyone here. Doris, Bobby but most of all Kowalski. Friends for 5 long years and I've flirted with Kowalski like what… a billion times and he still doesn't notice me. Bet he still likes Doris who doesn't even notice him and yet she likes Bobby and Bobby doesn't notice her. Wow love square or what? Well, if he'll never notice me I guess I'm leaving. Can't wait for you California!

Love,

Stevie

Kowalski quickly dashed out of the room.

"Kowalski, where are you going?" Doris asked.

"THE AIRPORT" He shouted running down the hall.

Later he arrived at the airport and searched for Stevie's crate in her plane.

"Anybody here?" someone shouted.

"Is anybody here?" it repeated.

"Stevie, are you in here?" Kowalski shouted.

"Kowalski, what are you doing here?" Stevie asked.

"I came to return this" He got the diary and placed in an open slot in the crate.

"Oh, um thanks" she replied.

"I… I mean Doris, Bobby and I read it" Kowalski confessed.

"Wait, what, you read my own diary?"

"Bobby dared Doris and I to" he stuttered.

"It doesn't mean you should it, you know Bobby's a psychopath "

"But..."

"I don't care, Kowalski, just go"

"No, I'm not letting you go, so easily" Kowalski tried to open up the crate.

"Fine, if you don't go if I ask you, you're leaving by force"

After with much force Kowalski was pushed out of the plane luggage compartment. Kowalski landed on the tarmac runway. Defeated.

Above him a man closing the compartment shut noticed Kowalski.

"Hey, there little penguin" he picked Kowalski up and brought him inside the airport and put him inside a break room.

"Okay ,little guy I'll be back in a few minutes, with somebody to take you to a nice zoo"

The guy then left, seconds later the air vent burst open then 2 penguins jumped down.

"Where's Johnson?" the smallest shouted.

The other penguin shrugged.

A third penguin then jumped down next to the smallest.

"Hey Skipper" he chirped.

"Seriously dude that's the 10th time this week" said the shrug penguin.

"Chill, Manfreddie we're only here for this guy" Johnson pointed at Kowalski.

"And you are?" Kowalski asked.

"That's Manfreddie and Johnson" Skipper pointed at them. "And I'm Skipper ,commanding officer"

"What do you want with me I'm just a normal penguin"

"We have been tracking you for several months now and are considering you for our team…would you care to join?"

"KOWALSKI" Skipper shouted.

Skipper and Rico were all staring at a daydreaming Kowalski.

"What's wrong with you Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"Nothing"

Skipper narrowed his eyes, Rico just shrugged.

"Where's Private?"

Skipper and Rico looked around the ice floe, no Private in sight.

Meanwhile…

Private was showing the otters Rachael, 'Marie', Naya, Stevie and the meerkats Lucy, Jane, X and Quincy.

"You guys need to be careful of Joey, or he'll kick you into next week" Private told the otters and meerkats.

"Doesn't look so tough to me" Naya murmured.

"Joey, can hear ya Sheila" Joey shouted.

"Quit speaking in the 3rd person" she retorted.

"Naya, don't piss him off" 'Marie' nudged her.

"So Mar…ie, he can't hurt me"

"Moving on…" Private interrupted.

"Next up is the lemurs, Mort the Mouse lemur, Maurice the aye-aye and King Juilen the ringtail lemur"

"Finally, the queen meets a king" Lucy cheered.

"Would get your hopes up so soon Lucy…" Jane started.

"Yeah, I've seen the guy not a down to earth guy more into some sky spirity stuff" X continued.

"Is he really a king?" Rachael asked.

"No, he just thinks he is"

"Bet he's a vain, womanizing jerk" Stevie said.

Instantly, Juilen jumped out in front of the girls, Private and Quincy.

"Hello, silly penguin and male meerkat, pretty ladies and whoa" Juilen instantly dashed to Lucy.

"Yay, I'm right" Stevie silently cheered.

"Who is dis secksy lady?" he asked.

"I'm Lucy and can someone get the Lady-killer away from me"

"Why, I'm just a-tryin' to woo you"

"I need no wooing ringtail"

"Why not, Lovely Lucy?" Julian asked.

"'Cause of this" Lucy turned around to Quincy and kissed him.

"Well ,I guess I have no busyness' here" Juilen walked away.

5 seconds later Lucy let go.

"Sorry, Quince" Lucy apologised.

"No…problem" he said in shock.

"I think you put poor Quince in total shock" Stevie looked at a dumbstruck Quincy.

"Only way I was getting him off my back" she shrugged off.

"Was getting who off who's back?" someone said over everyone.

Marlene/Marie's P.O.V

I turned to see Skipper with Kowalski and Rico. Wow, nothing really does change he's still the most handsome animal ever. I'm surprised he still hasn't recognised me, but he didn't recognise me after the 'Arlene' incident at least he's not drooling all over me.

"Well ,no-one answered my question" Skipper said.

"We had a little Juilen trouble" Private said.

"But on a lighter note he's gone" Rachael said subtly.

"That means we can go now" I grabbed Rachael and Naya.

Stevie looked at Kowalski then caught up with us.

"Wow, Marlene how did they not recognise you?" Rachael whispered.

"They didn't recognise me after the whole 'Arlene' incident so I don't think they'd recognise me with blonde fur"

"But you'd think they'd at least recognise your voice Mar" Naya pointed out.

"Hey guys, where's Stevie?"

I wonder where Stevie has gone to? Find out in the next chapter! Please Review!


End file.
